custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AmbassadoR8/One Year CBW Anniversary
A mighty Lehho to al ye hearty CBWians, on this day, Monday, August Fourth, 2015, exactly one year after I created my wiki account while on a weekend vacation to a Four-Star Hotel, I intend to celebrate so much that I am lying on the floor in a pool of Spilled Whiskey (what, I am Irish!) by the end of the day. Also, I intend that you all with give me much cake and many presents to aid in the celebrations of my awesomeness. Those of you with mics are all also obliged to go audition for Servicemen immediately after commenting with your cake and presents. But, all jokes aside, thank you. Wow, this year's been a real whopper, hasn't it? Well, it has been for me at least. A story reboot, a (failed) bid for rollback, a MOC Contest, a drastic increase in both MOCing productivity and skill, several hilarious yet incredibly idiotic attempts to kickstart community projects, a postponed movie series, a canceled photocomic (sadness), many a political argument with , two clubs and a BIONICLE movie Studio I've joined the ranks of and to round it all off, a whopping 2,452 edits. And that's only the beginning of it! I could go on forever about all the hilarious, strange, sad, weird and wonderful things that have happened on this site, the most awesome wiki ever created. But the year has brought sadness as well. The departures of a , a , a , and, this coming September, we will face the departure of . But among them, there's been new arrivals as well. New members among our ranks are , who has already risen Ito the ranks of the staff and is probably my best friend on the wiki, , who already has proven his worth as a wonderful MOCist and visual effects... person, , a gripping writer and really nice dude, , who has a weird obsession with his new KSP demo, , master artist, and that's just the ones I can remember! Also, the User and (well, kind of in TF's case) have returned from very long leaves of absence. In short, this has been a wonderful year for me, and I hope I have many more just as good as it here on CBW. Now, for everyone's favourite bit: Shameless Self-Advertising. *Have you read what there is of Perpetual Darkness yet? If so, is there any sort of feedback you could give me now that the first chapter has been rewritten? If not, go read it. Now. *Have you read any of Hailstones? If so, any feedback? If not, read. *How do like my MOCs? I'll have another blog of them coming soon, but do you have any tips for me? Before I go, I'd like to give s special shoutout to the staff team for being both hilarious and helpful, often at the same time. Our B'crats and , our Admins, , and , our Rollbacks , , , and , and also unofficial honorary staff member . Without the help of you guys, The Mighty Thode would probably rule the wiki already the wiki would be in a state of breakdown. Thank you all, so so much, for being a source of comfort, hilarity, and inspiration for us all. All in all, thank all of you on this wiki for your support and friendship over the last year. It really means a lot to me. Praise Thode Category:Blog posts